


Awakening

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The spring thaw is here. Elsa takes this opportunity to go for a morning walk filling her senses with the smell and scenery of the awakening forest. Then something unusual catches her attention.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous





	Awakening

Elsa's hair fluttered when Gale circled her bringing the smell of wild flowers and wet soil.

"Good morning to you too." Elsa smiled.

The snow was wet and gleaming under her feet, but its thin layer was still holding on. It was April and the beginning of the thaw. The sun went higher up with each day and stayed longer and the birds were announcing their return with the morning chirping. The forest was waking up from its winter sleep, through the remaining snow cover bright flowers were starting to pop up here and there. Elsa breathed in deeply, the air was humid but still crisp, there was a sense of excitement and awakening in the air.

She walked up to the stream that was starting to run wilder with each day, patches of ice still held onto its banks but barely. With a flick of her wrist she froze a path through it to the other side and crossed it. She looked around for the best spot and found one under a lone birch tree bathed in the morning sunlight.

She sat leaning her back against it and opened her book. The sun rays illuminated its pages as she run a hand through it taking out her bookmark. It was Anna's recommendation. Lately she's been fascinated with all kinds of folk-tales. Maybe the Enchanted Forest has left a strong impression on her as well, or maybe it was just a form of escape from the newly acquired duties as the Queen.

It was an improvement from the endless string of romance novels, some of which of disputable quality, she urged Elsa to read so she would later gush over them with her. Elsa loved indulging her little sister, but some things were too much even for her. This book though, from a German author, was about a Water Spirit (but very different from her own companion) who tries to gain a soul. The sheer artistry of words captured Elsa from the start. Being surrounded by the sound of rustling branches and the quiet hum of the stream near by she fully immersed herself in the reading.

She didn't know how much time has passed when her attention was distracted by a vigorous splashing. But then it died out as suddenly as it appeared. Elsa looked around not seeing any movement. The sun seemed to be near its highest point, she was sitting here for a couple of hours she concluded stretching out her stiffened muscles. She glanced around once again before going back to reading.

A delicate breeze brushed her cheek and ruffled her hair a little but was gone in a second. She turned the page focusing on the story again. After a short while she heard a laughter coming up from the stream. She peered from behind the birch but couldn't make out the source of it from afar. Then she heard a squeal, it was playful not alarming, but her eyebrows furrowed as her interest was piqued and she got up.

With book in hand she slowly walked around the bushes in the direction of this commotion. A sudden movement caught her eye, and she took a step back. She lowered the branches of the bush she was standing behind to look at the scene. She saw water splashing in the stream, clearly Gale's doing. Then she heard the laughter again as a figure appeared from under the water, now standing in it up to the waist. Long, dark wet hair stuck to her bare shoulders and back. A gasp escaped Elsa's mouth as she realized what she was looking at.

It was Honeymaren, taking a bath in the icy stream apparently. She laughed and splashed the water around and Gale splashed it back at her as she ran away squealing. It was the first time Elsa saw her acting so carefree, laughing with such glee, and so... naked. She felt her cheeks getting warm as her heart beat faster. It felt wrong yet she didn't look away.

Honeymaren's wet skin was gleaming in the sun and as she was splashing the water its drops created tiny brief flares of light around her. A truly magical vision. Elsa could see the outline of the side of her belly and her breast, a bit of her bottom for half a second as she jumped. She couldn't look away now, she was bewitched.

Elsa saw naked women before - on paintings in books and in classical sculptures. She saw herself naked of course but it didn't prepare her for what she was seeing now. Sure the paintings and sculptures were gorgeous, in an arranged, aesthetic way, very pleasant to look at. In a privacy of a library. During the long, lonely evenings. She especially loved to go back to the _Birth of Venus_ by Botticelli, as well as Titian's _Venus of Urbino. S_ he thought those were beautiful, from an artistic perspective of course. And also Diego Velásquez's _Venus at her Mirror_... But the sight before her now was so alive and so breathtaking, no painting or sculpture could ever match. An odd physical sensation grew in the pit of her stomach. A curious longing, as if her heart dropped but not out of sadness or worry at all...

As Honeymaren ran to the bank out of Gale's radius Elsa saw her in all her wet glory. Her mouth opened slightly and her heart started to pound even faster, her grip on the branch tightened unconsciously. Honeymaren dark hair were flailing as she shook the water out of them, her eyes closed as she threw her head back and laughed heartedly. Her breasts were moving gently with every step she took, her rounded hips swung slightly as she waded out of the stream, water was dripping out of her slender fingers, a shadow accentuated her soft belly and underneath it a patch of...

Elsa's eyes grew wide, both in horror and excitation and then the branch she started to lean on gave in under her weight with a crack sending her forward.

"Who's there!"

She heard Honeymaren's enraged voice as she backed off behind the bush hurriedly. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears and she cringed staying motionless for a moment.

"I know you're there, I can hear you!"

Elsa opened one eye and noticed a patch of fresh frost formed under her feet by her own doing. Hiding behind the bushes she slowly skulked away gripping her book tightly and pressing it to her chest, trying not to rustle or crack any more branches on her way.  
She let out a shaky breath when she was safely away.

But then just as she turned a sharp stick emerged suddenly from between the branches and stopped right before her nose. "A-ha!" 

Elsa dropped her book raising her hands before her chest defensively, frosty clouds formed around them in a flash but she caught them before any ice blast followed.

"Elsa?"

"Honeymaren!" She gasped in terror, her eyes wide.

Honeymaren lowered her stick, and after a second she threw it to the side embarrassed. "I'm so sorry..."

"I-I'm sorry, I was just..." Elsa bent down for her book.

"I thought someone was peeping on me..."

"... reading a book." Elsa stood up showing her novel nervously and avoiding Honeymaren's eyes.

Honeymaren chuckled as she tighten the belt around her tunic. Her hair was loose and dripping, and she was barefoot as she hastily threw only a shirt on herself.

"I was just goofing around in the stream." She pointed behind, her cheeks turning pink at the admission. "Have you seen anyone else out here?" She asked looking around suspiciously.

"No, I... it..." Elsa shook her head rubbing her forehead anxiously still flustered, Honeymaren's bare thighs peaking from under her tunic distracting her further.

"Everything all right?" Honeymaren breathed on her hands and rubbed them eyeing Elsa with concern.

"Yes." Elsa breathed out regaining her composure "Yes, you just scared me." She smiled still inspecting her book.

"I'm really sorry." Honeymaren grimaced apologetically and clasped her hands behind before clasping them in front of her awkwardly.

"It's all right..."

They stood there for a moment in silence - Honeymaren swaying a little back and forth, Elsa focused on her book cover as if it was the most fascinating thing around.

"I probably should go back." Honeymaren nodded and shivered to make a point.

"Mhmm." Elsa glanced up at her finally and smiled tightly.

"Are you coming or..."

"No, I think I'll stay here for a little longer." She nodded and swallowed a bit too loud for her liking.

They regarded each other for a moment. Honeymaren's eyes wider then normal, lips pressed together. Elsa's breath trapped in her throat, her lips a line forming polite half-smile.

"Please don't tell Yelana I attacked you." Honeymaren breathed out finally.

"Oh! Oh no, don't worry about that." Elsa shrugged and waved her hand dismissively.

"She's..." she gave Elsa a knowing look. "I mean, you know..."

"Of course..." Elsa shook her head with understanding, accidentally noticing as she did so Honeymaren's nipples that were poking slightly through the fabric of her shirt.

"Thank you." Honeymaren smiled softly.

"Thank _you_." Elsa blurted out then she quickly cleared her throat glancing back at the book "I have to finish this." She tapped the cover lightly. "It's from Anna, very captivating, about a water maiden." She smiled meeting Honeymaren's eyes and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks again. "A water spirit." She blinked. "I'll see you later at the village." Elsa nodded and walked away as regally as she could in this situation.

"See you." Honeymaren watched her go for a moment, then she looked around one last time rubbing her shivering arms before she ran back to dress up.

Elsa almost tripped forward and she dropped her book again as a gust of wind rushed through her sending her hair flying.

"Well deserved, thank you Gale." She admitted fixing her hair gracefully.

But as she reached down for her book an irrepressible smile stretched across her face.


End file.
